


Ten Seconds of Freedom

by ch3vygirl



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch3vygirl/pseuds/ch3vygirl
Summary: It's like the fast and the furious series, but I also made it my own. Let me know what you guys think please.





	1. Chapter 1

My dad died when I was eight, and my brother Dominic Toretto was 12 and he took care of me ever since. My dad had this family tradition that every Sunday after church we had a cookout. My brother kept that tradition. Also whoever grabbed food first at the table has to say grace. Dom and I couldn’t get jobs so he started racing, street racing. I started street racing when I was 14 to help pay the bills. I have a wonderful family, well they are friends but I consider them as family. There’s Vince, Dom knew him ever since they were in the third grade, and he has a huge crush on me. Letty who happens to be my best friend and Dom’s girlfriend. Leon and Jesse one day just showed up and never left. Dom and I had a sister, she was a year older than me, her name was Mia but she died. My brother owns a small shop called Toretto’s. He works on cars sometime’s I would help him; but I make and serve food and drinks. Well all I do is make sandwiches and hand out beer to people who buy it. My regular customer came in.  
“Tuna on white, no crust right?” I asked.  
“I don’t know, how is it?” He asked me.  
“Everyday for the last three weeks, you’ve come here asking how the tuna is. Now, it was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before. And guess what? Hasn’t changed.” I said with a little bit of an attitude.  
“I’ll have the tuna.” He said with a smile.  
“No crust?” I asked.  
“No crust, thank you.” I made him his sandwich and gave it to him, and gave him his usual beer. Vince, Leon, Letty, and Jesse pulled up.  
“What up, guys?” I asked everyone.  
“How you doing, Lexi?” Vince said while staring at Brian.  
“Vince.” I said trying to break his concentration on Brian.  
“What?” He asked looking at me.  
“Can I get you anything?” He eye balled me up and down.  
“You look good.” He said with a smile.  
“Thanks, a lot Lexi, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Brian said putting the money on the table.  
“Sure.” I said.  
“Tomorrow?” Vince questioned while following Brian outside of the shop.  
“I love this part.” Leon said. Vince threw the first punch like always, and then they both started fighting.  
“Jesus Christ, Dom! I’m sick of this, I’m not kidding Dom get out there.” I said.  
“What did you put in that sandwich?” Dom asked all serious.  
“That’s really funny.” I said with sarcasm. Dom got up and went to stop the fight. Vince walked in by me and Brian drove off. Vince gave me a kind smile and I smiled back at him.  
“Lexi, do you want to go for a drive?”  
“Um...yeah sure.” We got in my car and I drove. It was already getting late outside so I drove up to my favorite mountain. We got out of the car and I looked up at the stars and the moon. It’s a full moon tonight. “It’s so beautiful.” I said  
“Not as beautiful as you.” He said and smiled.  
“V, that’s so sweet of you to say but-”  
“Lexi, before you say anything, I have something to say. Lexi you know what my past used to be and that doesn’t bother you. You accept me for who I am now, not judging me for who I used to be. You are my love, my life, my everything. Alexis Rain Toretto, will you marry me?”  
“V, Vince any girl would be lucky to have you, including me. But I don’t feel the same way about you. I never have. I wanted to tell you that I have feelings for someone else before you cut me off. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s Brian Earl Spliner, isn’t?” He said extremely angry.  
“Yeah.” He kicked his foot against the tire.  
“Alexis you don’t even know him.”  
“Vince, there was a time when I didn’t know you. We all have to start somewhere. And I know that you have liked me for a very long time. But I am in love with Brian.” He got in the driver’s seat and slammed the door and I got in the passenger seat. He started the car and drove off. He was going 120 in a 30. “Vince slow down, you’re going to kill us.”  
“Shut up!” He yelled and punched the steering wheel. He didn’t listen and all he did was drive faster. He hit loose debris and lost control of the car. I hit my head hard on the dashboard and when I woke up Vince wasn’t around. I grabbed my phone and called him, but he didn’t answer. Then I tried calling Dom and he also didn’t answer. I crawled out of the car slowly and I was in serious pain. I can’t go to the hospital either because of Dom being on the run and they’d question me. I called Brian and he answered.  
“Brian, thank god you answered. I need you to come pick me up. I’m in serious pain but I will explain everything later.”  
“I’m on my way just whatever you do, don’t hang up.” Brian said.  
“Okay.” I replied.  
“Lexi, can you tell me your full name?”  
“Yeah, Alexis Rain Toretto.” He pulled up in his 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse GS. He helped me up slowly from off of the ground and put me in the passenger seat. He didn’t start moving yet, instead he uses a light to reflect off of my eye to see how they react.  
“Do you have any headaches, feel weakness, numbness, feel like vomiting?” Brian asked me.  
“No.”  
“Okay if you do let me know right away.”  
“Okay.” He started driving off.  
“So what happened?” He asked with concern in his voice.  
“Vince and I went for a drive and we talked. He ended up proposing to me and I told him I had feelings for someone else. We left and he was speeding. I told him to slow down and he wasn’t listening instead he sped up, hitting loose debris and lost control of the car. We crashed and he left me there."  
“I’m sorry Lexi.” We got to my house and Dom was home and Brian opened my door and helped me out. Then Dom came out of the house.  
“What happened?” Dom said with concern and anger in his voice.  
“Vince was driving while he was angry and crashed.” I didn’t want to explain the whole thing to him because I don’t feel like repeating myself. Brian helped me up to my bedroom and I layed down on my bed, and he covered me up.  
“I’m going to go, I hope you feel better Lexi. I’ll see you tomorrow. Remember you can’t fall asleep for at least 2 hours.” He said turning on the tv and walking towards the door.  
“Brian wait...Can you stay here with me tonight?” I asked.  
“Sure.” He sat down on the couch that I had in my room and we talked mostly all night. We both fell asleep at 5 in the morning. When I woke up Brian wasn’t here, so I thought maybe he left. I sat up and Brian walked in. “Good morning, how’d you sleep?” He said handing me breakfast in bed.  
“Morning, and I slept like a rock.”  
“Same.” The expression ‘slept like a rock’ is basically slept like crap. I got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. I got dressed and ate an apple that was on the plate.  
“Brian, stay up here. Dom can not see you otherwise if he sees us both up here, he will kill us.” I went downstairs slowly because I got really dizzy. I finally got downstairs.  
“Lexi, how you feeling?” Dom said with concern in his voice.  
“I’m good.” I lied. Dom doesn’t need to worry about me anymore. He’s worried about me for his whole life. “Have you heard from Vince?” I asked.  
“No, and it’s probably a good thing that he keeps his distance.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He almost killed you Lexi, I lost mom and dad and Mia. I can’t lose you too.You’re all that I got. You’re the only family I have. If Vince killed you I swear to god he would wish he would’ve never met me.” He went back outside and I called Vince but he didn’t answer so I left him a voicemail.  
“V, it’s me, I’m okay. But we need to talk. I’m not mad so please call me.” I hung up my phone and Brian came downstairs and smiled.  
“What?” I asked with a smile.  
“Nothing you’re just really beautiful.” He came closer to me and started kissing me and I kissed him back. We heard a door close and we both pulled away from each other quickly. “Lexi, I want to take you on a date tonight?”  
“Yeah, I would like that.” I said and Dom walked in.  
“Good Brian, you’re here I want to show you something.” They went outside in the garage and I followed them without them knowing. “You have plans tonight?” Dom asked.  
“Yeah I’m taking Lexi out tonight.”  
“You break her heart, I’ll break your neck.”  
“That’s not going to happen.” Brian said seriously and I smiled. I heard their footsteps walk closer to where I was so I quickly ran to my car and opened the door.  
“Lexi, where are you going?” Dom asked me.  
“Out.” I got in my car and left. I went to Vince’s house and I knocked on his door but he didn’t answer. So I just sat there waiting for him. My phone rang and it was Brian.  
“Lexi, I’m not going to make it tonight. I’m sorry.”  
“Brian, it’s fine we can do it a different time.”  
“Thank you.” I hung up right when Vince pulled up in his driveway and he got out of his car.  
“Vince.” He ignored me. “Vince, will you please talk to me. I miss you.” He turned around like something just triggered inside of him.  
“Don’t say you miss me, when it’s your fault that I am gone. You knew exactly what you were doing to me and that’s what hurts the most.”  
“Vince-”  
“I mean, at the end of the day, what the hell does it matter if I can’t be with you? But I’m sorry, I could’ve killed you. By the way how do you do it?”  
“Do what?”  
“Live with yourself, when everyday, every second, you’re killing me.”  
“I have to go.” I said leaving with tears in my eyes. I got back home and Brian was sitting at the front steps. I got out of my car. “Dom’s inside, why are you sitting out here?” I asked.  
“I need to talk to you, we need to end whatever you and I have. I wish I could explain but I can’t.”  
“You’re breaking up with me, and you can’t even tell me why. It’s another girl isn’t? God, Brian I thought you were different.”  
“If I told you why, you would hate me.” He said trying to touch my arm.  
“Don’t touch me, Brian. Leave.” Brian left and I went inside the garage and grabbed car keys and got into the 1969 dodge charger, and drove to Vince’s. He came outside thinking it was Dom but then he seen me.  
“Lexi, what’s wrong?"  
“Brian ended it with me.” He hugged me and looked at me. He held his hand out and I grabbed it.  
We kind of just slow danced and this is a side I have never seen before.  
“Vince, I want to let you know that I made a rule for myself and, it’s not dating my brother’s friend’s.”  
“Good rule.” He ended up kissing me and I ended up kissing him back but then stopped.  
“I have to go.” I left Vince’s house and went back to mine. I can’t believe I kissed Vince, he’s going to hate me. What is Dom going to think? I’m not going to tell Dom. Why? Because than I am going to have to tell him Brian and I broke up and he’ll kill him. Dom wasn’t home so I was guessing he was street racing. I grabbed the keys to my car and went to go racing. I raced a couple of people and I won. I seen Brian and I felt sick. A guy walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist. I pushed the guy off of me and he tried to do it again and I punched him in the face. After that I went back home and fell asleep. The next morning I made myself a cup of coffee and Dom was already up.  
“Lexi, Brian is coming over today.”  
“Okay, well I am going to be racing all day to bring in some more money.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright be careful.” I went upstairs and got dressed and Brian pulled up in the driveway. But luckily for me my car was on the road. I went out the front door and started going toward my car but Brian stopped me.  
“Lexi, I need to tell you something and you’re going to hate me for it.”  
“Too late Brian, I already hate you.” I said getting into my 70 Chevelle S.S. with 700 horsepower and drove off. I’ve been racing for a while now and I already made $400,000. It was getting late and I seen Brian pull up and I was standing by my car, and he parked right next to me. “Why you here, Brian?” I asked.  
“I’m here for Toretto.”   
“You better get in line then.” Dom pulled up in his car and everybody was cheering for him. My brother is like a god here. I worry about him a lot because of him racing and these jobs that he does. Dom was getting the race set up and it looked like it was set.  
“Hey wait, hold up. I don’t have any cash, but what I do have is the pink slip to my car.” Brian said.  
“You just can’t climb in the ring with Ali’, ‘cause you think you can box.” Jesse said. Brian pointed at Vince.  
“He knows I can box. Check it out, it’s like this. I lose, the winner takes my car, clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash and I take the respect.”   
“Respect.” Dom said with a chuckle.  
“To some people, that’s more important.” Great, why does Brian have to be like that. I’m falling for him even more.  
“That your car?” Dom pointed to and asked. Brian popped the hood and I opened it.  
“There’s a cool air intake. A NOS fogger system and T4 turbo and an AIC controller. It has a direct port nitrous injection. And a standalone fuel management system.” I said.  
“Not a bad way to spend $10,000.” Dom said.  
“He’s got enough NOS in there to blow himself up.” Vince said.  
“So what do you say, am I worthy?” Brian asked.  
“We don’t know yet. But you’re in. Let’s go.” They all got in their cars and lined up behind the line. They took off and Dom crossed the finish line and so did Brian a few inches behind. They both get out of their cars and Brian was smiling.  
“What are you smiling about?” Dom asked.  
“Dude, I almost had you.”   
“You almost had me? You never had me. You never had your car. Granny shifting, not double clutching, like you should. You’re lucky that 100 shot of NOS didn’t blow the welds on the intake. Almost had me? Now, me and Lexi have to rip apart the block and replace the piston rings you fired. Ask any racer, any real racer. It doesn’t matter if you win by an Inch or a mile winning’s winning.” Vince and I got into my car and everyone else ran towards their cars. I bolted out of there because of the cops. We got back to my house and I went upstairs to read and Vince stayed downstairs. About a couple minutes into my reading I heard a party going on downstairs. I heard a car door and went over by my window and It was Brian and Dom.  
“Take care.” Brian said.  
“Yo, Spilner you want a beer?” Dom asked him.  
“Yeah sure.”  
“Crap.” I said and changed into something nice and went downstairs.   
“Did you wipe the seat?” I heard Vince say and getting into Brian’s face.   
“Jesus Christ, would you cut this crap out already. Come on let’s go get me a drink.” I said talking to Brian.  
“So, what do you want?”  
“Anything, as long as it’s cold.” He handed me a monster because I am not old enough to drink beer yet. “You know my brother likes you. He usually doesn’t like anybody.”  
“He’s a complicated guy.”  
“Yeah. What about you?”  
“I’m simpler.”   
“You’re a crappy liar.” I said with a smile.  
“Well, I’ll take that as a compliment.”  
“But there’s a problem.” I say.  
“What’s that?” He asked confused.  
“You need to get some sleep and you definitely, definitely need a shower. Come on I’ll take you home.” I dropped Brian off at home and went back to my house. The next morning we went to the garage and Brian showed up.  
“What is this?” Dom asked.  
“This is your car.” Brian said pointing to a piece of crap car.   
“My car? I said a ten second car not a ten minute car.” Dom said.  
“No faith.”  
“I have faith in you, but this isn’t a junkyard. This is a garage.”  
“Pop the hood.” Brian said.  
“Pop the hood?” Dom asked.  
“Pop the hood.”  
“1742 cc turbocharged four-cylinder, coupled with a dual dry clutch six-speed automatic transmission for seamless shifting.” I said. The car itself is not a peice of crap. It’s a 2015 Alfa Romeo but there is a lot of work that needs to be done on it.  
“This will decimate after you put about 50 grand in it or more. If we need to do overnight parts from Japan. I have to get you racing again so I can make some money off of you. There’s a show down in the desert called Race Wars. That’s where you’ll do it. When you’re not working at Harry’s, you’re working here. If you can’t find the right tool in the garage, Mr. Arizona, you don’t belong near a car.” Dom and everybody left and right when I was walking by Brian I whispered,  
“He owns you now.”   
I have a saying. ‘I live my life a quarter mile at a time. Nothing else matters. Not the mortgage, not the store...not the team and their problems. For those ten seconds or less...I’m free. Dom was cooking on the grill while I was baking and cooking inside. I brought the food on the table and Vince showed up and seen Brian.  
“I’m outta here.” Vince said putting down the food that he brought.  
“Vince, get over here and give us a hand.” Dom said.  
“Looks like you have all the help you need brother.” Vince said walking away. Jesse reached for the food first.  
“Because you were the first to reach into get the chicken, you say grace.”  
“Dear heavenly spirit, thank you for providing us with a direct port nitrous injection, titanium springs, and turbocharged four- cylinder. Amen.”  
“Amen.” Everybody said.  
“He’s praying to the car gods man.” Letty added, and Vince showed up,  
“Look who it is. Old Coyotes R Us.” Leon said. “Thought you weren’t hungry.”  
“You know I gotta eat.” Vince said.  
“Alright sit down.” Dom said.   
“How are you doing, Lexi?” Vince asked me while sitting down next to me and I just smiled. We were all eating and talking to each other and just enjoying ourselves. After we all got done eating I went inside to do the dishes and Brian walked in and started drying them.  
“Need a hand with anything else?” Brian asked me.  
“No, I’m good. You can join the boys and watch the movie.”  
“The cook doesn’t clean where I come from.”  
“I’d like to go there.”   
“You know I think we should go out sometime?” Brian asked.  
“No, I don’t date my brother’s friends.”  
“That sucks, I guess I am going to have to kick his butt then.”   
“I’d love to see that, actually I’d pay to see that.” I said laughing and then Vince walked in and put popcorn in the microwave.  
“Wash my car when you get done.” Vince said.  
“What was that?” I asked very irritated with Vince always starting the fights.  
“No Lexi, I was talking to the punk. Wear your favorite dress, ‘cause when you’re done I’m putting you on the streets where you belong, cutie.” I know Vince is being a jerk to Brian but he just doesn’t want me to be heartbroken again. But I am going to get back at him.  
“V, what was the cuban restaurant you wanted to take me too?”  
“The one with the picadillo and-”  
“With red candles, wooden tables-” I added.  
“The plantain, food all over the place.”  
“What was it called?” I smiled.  
“Cha Cha Cha.” He smiled as well.  
“Yeah that’s it.” I turned to Brian. “Well, you can take me there. Friday night at 10:00. Is that good for you?”   
“Yeah it’s perfect.” Brian said.  
“Good.” I smiled.   
Vince stormed off. It’s finally Friday night. I got dressed for my date. I don’t like wearing dresses so I put on skinny jeans and a fancy shirt with heels. There was a knock on the door and I went downstairs and opened the door while putting earrings in.  
“You ready? Brian asked me.  
“Yeah.” So we got to Cha Cha Cha and we were seated and started eating.  
“So, how is it, anyways, that the gang came to be?” Brian asked.  
“What?” I asked confused.   
“The gang.”  
“The gang? No they don’t call themselves a gang.”  
“What do they call themselves?”  
“They’re a team, a family.”  
“Alright. How did the team come to be?”  
“Well that’s a whole lot of history.”  
“I’ve got time.”   
“Okay, Vince grew up with my brother. Actually, he didn’t ever actually grow up, as you can tell.” I said with a smile. “But they were friends as kids. And Letty, she lived down the street. Always into cars, like me. Ever since she was like ten years old. So, naturally, you know, my brother always had her attention. And she turned 16-”  
“And then she had Dom’s attention.” Brian said.  
“Yeah, it’s funny how that works, isn’t it?” I smiled with a little chuckle.  
“Yeah, how did Jesse fit into the whole thing?”  
“Jesse. Well, Jesse and Leon just sort of showed up one night and never, ever left. It’s just the way my brother is you know, Dom’s like...He’s like gravity. Everything just get’s pulled to him. Even you.”  
“No. The only thing that pulled me in was you. Being friends with your brother is just a bonus.”  
“That’s good. It’s nice to come first every once in awhile. Want to go for a drive?”  
“Yeah.” We got in Brian’s car and we drove around. We went back to Brian’s house. I woke up the next morning and got dressed. I looked around and Brian wasn’t here and I seen a note on the table.  
‘Lexi,   
I had a great time last night. I had to go into work early. So I’ll see you either later on today or tomorrow at Race wars.’  
I left Brian’s place and started walking home. I got my phone out and called Vince.  
“V, can you come and pick me up?”  
“Sure where you at?” I told him where I was and he was on his way. A car pulled up but it wasn’t Vince it was Johnny Tran. My brother made a mistake sleeping with his sister. He grabbed me and shoved me into the car.   
“What do you want with me Johnny? Vince is on his way to pick me up and if I’m not there, they will find you and they will kill you.”  
“Relax, I’ll have you back. I just need you to look at some cars for me.”  
“You could’ve asked and not shoved me in the car.” We got to his garage and it looked like he sent everyone home. There was no engines in the cars. “There’s no engines.”  
“I know.” He shoved me up against the wall and started kissing me up I pushed him off. He grabbed a syringe and I tried fighting him off but he put the syringe in my neck and injected me with something. That made me pass out. When I woke up I was on the streets where he found me and my whole body was aching and I already knew what he did to me. I had something in my pocket and it said,   
‘Tell anybody about this and you're dead.’  
I was in so much pain I wanted to cry. Vince showed up and I got in his car and didn’t say anything. We both went inside the house. Vince grabbed my hand and I jumped a little.  
“Lexi, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing Vince, just leave me alone.” I said walking upstairs and layed down on my bed and cried into my pillow. There was a knock on the door.  
“Lexi, can I come in?” Vince said.  
“I said go away.”  
“Lexi, let me in.” This time it was Dom. I got up slowly because I was in serious pain. I opened the door but I didn’t say anything. Instead I just hugged Dom. “Lexi, you want to talk about it? Does it have anything to do with Brian?” I shook my head no. “Lexi, I’ll be back later on tonight, I have to do a job, okay?”  
“Yeah.” I replied. Dom and Vince left and I just stayed up in my room. I heard something break downstairs and I went to go check it out.   
“You know Lexi, I really had fun with you.” It was Johnny Tran. I started to back up slowly.  
“Please, Johnny, leave me alone.” He started kissing me and I slapped him and I ran to the front door and that’s when I woke up. Thank god that was just a dream.  
“Lexi, you here?”  
“Up here Brian.” He walked into my room.  
“Lexi, why are you crying?” I didn’t realize that I was crying in my sleep.  
“Must of been crying in my sleep.” I took off my shirt to change it because it was full of makeup from me wiping my eyes.   
“Lexi, why do you have bruises on your back?” Brian asked concerned. I looked at him and he had worried eyes.  
“Johnny Tran...he um...raped me.” I said with tears falling down my cheek.  
“Lexi, who else knows about this?”  
“Nobody.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“Because he said he’s going to kill me.”  
“You know that none of us are going to let that happen to you. Dom and I will be here for you. Okay?”  
“Okay.” He hugs me and I didn’t want to let him go. I feel safe when I am around him.  
“Lexi, I am always here for you.”  
“I know.” Tonight's race wars and I am so ready. I got into my car and we went to race wars. When I got there, there was a huge line. I got in line and when I was up I was up against Johnny.  
“Lexi, you should watch from the side. I wouldn’t want to get exhaust on your pretty face of yours.”  
“Put your money where your mouth is.”  
“I’ll race you for you.”  
“You want me? Alright. You win you get me. I win and it will be 20 large. Right here, right now. What’s it going to be?”  
“You got it.” We raced and I won and Johnny got back in the line and I just made 20 grand. Johnny ended up racing Jesse and Jesse raced for pinks and he lost. Jesse kept on driving away and Johnny walked up to me, and Dom was behind me.  
“Where is he going?” Johnny asked me.  
“He went to go give it a car wash.” I replied. He threw a punch but Dom caught his hand and Dom punched him. And started to fight him. Vince and Brian pulled Dom off of him. They both walked away and I walked over by Dom.  
“Lexi, I have to do one more job right now.”  
“I have respected you and I haven’t said crap. Now I am asking you not to go.”  
“I’m doing this for the both of us.”  
“Don’t give me that crap. You’re doing this for you. Why are you insisting on doing this? Dom please just don’t.” He got in his car with Leon, Vince and Letty. Brian walked up to me, while I was tearing up.  
“Lexi, what’s going on?”  
“What are you talking about Brian?”  
“You know what I am talking about.”  
“No I don’t.”  
“So you always have tears in your eyes when Dom drives away?”  
“What’s the matter with you?”  
“What’s he racing in the middle of the night for? You know about the trucks?”  
“No Brian, what trucks?” He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. “Jesus Christ, what?”  
“Listen to me, Lexi, I’m a cop.”  
“What are you talking about Brian?”  
“Ever since the first time I met you, I’ve been undercover. I’m a cop.”  
“Oh, you bastard. You bastard.” I said choking up a little bit and backing away from him.  
“Lexi.” He said touching me.  
“Get off of me Brian!”  
“Lexi, listen to me. Everything I ever said and I felt about you was real. I swear to god, you have to believe me, Lexi. But this isn’t about you and me. Your brothers out there to pull a job. We’re running out of time. Those truckers aren’t lying down anymore. Maybe they will make it through tonight, but every law enforcement agency is coming down on them. If you don’t want anything to happen to them you have to get in the car with me right now and help me. Lexi, you’re the only person that can help me right now. Please, Lexi, please help me.” We got into his car and Brian drove really fast and I grabbed the map of California out of the glove box and I opened it up. “Civic’s are stashed outside of thermal. They wouldn’t trouble back, and highway ten is too well patrolled. So, what does that leave us with?” I look at the map and we still have a lot left with.   
“All of this.” I say. He pulled out his phone.  
“This is officer Brian O'Conner. Serial number 34762. I need a cell phone trace.” Brian looks at me. “Lexi, what is it? She needs Dom cell phone number now.” He handed me the phone.  
“(775)-225-5193”   
“Thank you. Yeah, you get that? I think we’re about 40 miles away.”  
“Brian, what are you going to do?” He looked at me. “What are you going to do?” We pulled up to them and Vince was on the truck, and he was stuck.  
“Take the wheel.” Brian told me.  
“What do you mean?” I ask.  
“Put your foot on the gas. I’m gonna go get him.”   
“Okay.” Brian jumped on the semi and untangled Vince’s arm and they both got off the semi. I pulled off to the side of the road and we layed Vince on the ground.  
“Come on Vince hang in there.” Brian said. Dom ran over here and applied pressure to the shot wound. “If he doesn’t get to an ambulance in 10 minutes, he’s dead.” Brian again pulled out his phone and dialed a number. “This is Officer Brian O'Conner i’m off duty MAPD. I need a life flight roll out right away. My 20 is highway 86, mile marker 147. I got a trauma victim, about 22 years of age. Six-foot, maybe 200 pounds. He’s got a deep laceration to his right arm with arterial bleeding. He’s got a shotgun wound close range to his left flank. Yeah, he’s going into shock.” While Brian was saying this over the phone Dom looked like he wanted to kill him. A helicopter showed up and the people pulled Vince in and they took off. I looked back at Brian and got into the car. We got back to the house and Dom stayed outside and so did I. Dom grabbed his shotgun and opened the passenger door of his 1969 dodge charger and Brian showed up.   
“Dom, put the gun down now!” He yelled pulling his gun out of his pocket and pointing it at Dom. Hiding behind his door.  
“Move your car.” Dom said.  
“Put it down now! No more running.”   
“I’m not running!” Dom yelled closing the door.  
“Where’s Leon and Letty?”  
“They’re long gone.”  
“Then it’s over. I didn’t call the police, but don’t push me. Put the gun down. I swear to god.”  
“You are the cop, you’re a cop. Brian I have to find Jesse, before they do. I’m all the kids got.” They, meaning Johnny Tran and his team.  
“I’ll call the plates. PD will pick him up way before Johnny even gets near him.”  
“Move your car.”  
“Dom, stop it, it’s over please.” I said.  
“Lexi, stay out of it.” Dom said and then Jesse pulled up in his Jetta and walked on the sidewalk.  
“Dominic, I am so sorry. I don’t know what I am doing. Dom I’m so scared right now. I don’t know what’s going on.”  
“What are you thinking man?” Dom asked.  
“I don’t know. I panicked, I’m sorry. I’m scared. I don’t know what I am doing. Will you please help me.” Jesse said freaking out. Johnny and his team came by and started shooting. I ducked down and then the shooting stopped. And I got up and Jesse was lying on the ground and I ran over by him.  
“No, Jesse.” I say and Brian took off following him. Dom got in his car and followed as well. I called 911 even though Jesse was dead, and they came and picked up Jesse. I got in my car and went to the hospital to go see Vince. I got to the hospital and I went in by him.  
“How is he doing?” I asked the doctor that walked in.  
“He lost a lot of blood, but he’ll be fine.” I sat down next to Vince and I held his hand. I seen Brian and he walked in.  
“Lexi, can I talk to you alone?” I got up and we went out to the hallway.   
“I let Dom go, He’s headed to New Mexico and he doesn’t want you to call him there.” There was a pause. “How are you doing?”  
“Don’t.”  
“What?”  
“Don’t act like you care when you don’t give a crap. You played me Brian.”  
“I let Dom go, I handed him the keys. I’m not a cop anymore, I’m moving to Miami. If you want to give us another chance you know where to find me.” He left and Vince woke up.  
“Hi.” I say.  
“What happened?”  
“A lot. I’ll tell you everything when you get released from the hospital. For now, just get better.”  
“I already am with you here. I heard Miami is nice this time of year. How about when I’m out of here we go move to Miami. Start all over instead of living in the past.”  
“Okay.” To be honest, I don’t want to go because Brian being there but Miami is big, what are the chances we run into each other? Today Vince is getting released from the hospital.   
“So Lexi, what did I miss?”  
“Well Brian is a cop, Jesse died, Leon went off on his own and Dom and Letty went to Mexico. That’s just scratching the service really.” We packed our stuff to go to Miami. We arrived in Miami and I went to go racing.   
“You look new here, names Tej Parker. I organize the races here.”  
“Lexi Toretto, I’m from California.”   
“You here to race?”  
“Yeah if you can get me in soon as possible, that will be great.”   
“You’re in this race, we are waiting on one more person. Let’s see what you got.”   
“I’ll be in my car.” I got in my car and I was behind the starting line. Two other cars pulled up and then one more. A Silver Nissan Skyline GTR with a blue design and blue lights underneath the car. We raced and that one person and I got a tie. We both got out of our cars.  
“Brian?”  
“Lexi?”   
“You too know each other?” Tej asked.  
“Tej, that’s my girlfriend I told you about in California.”  
“Ex.” I added. “Nice to meet you Tej and thank you for the race. I should probably get going.”  
“See you around Lexi.” I got in my car and drove away like two blocks and parked my car and got out and started throwing up. My phone ended up ringing.  
“Hello?”  
“Is this Alexis Rain Toretto?”  
“This is she. How may I help you?”  
“This is the FBI agency now I know you don’t want anything to do with us because of your brother Dominic but we need you to help us with a job and if you’re successful your record will be clean. Other wise you will be in jail for seven years.”  
“I’m listening.”  
“Carter Verone, we’ve been after him for years, We need you to be his girlfriend. We need you to be on the inside.”  
“Okay I’ll do it.”   
“Good we will send you all the information on Carter.”  
“How am I supposed to have him like me?”  
“You’re young and beautiful, you’ll figure something out.” They hung up and I read the file on Verone. Carter Verone born in Argentina, but he lived most of his life in MIami. Now he owns the most biggest import/export business in the state. Unfortunately, the cartels have been successful, getting drugs in Miami. I got to Verone’s after party and I see him, so I walk up to him. It’s been a year since I’ve been with Verone. I’m meeting with the FBI leader because he’s got a couple of drivers that are undercover as well. I got there and got out of the vehicle but I was reading one of the files on one of the drivers. Roman Pearce.


	3. Chapter 3

“Brian O’Conner, Roman Pearce, meet Alexis Toretto.” My head looked up right when I heard his name. I should’ve guessed.  
“Do both of you girlies have intel on Carter Verone?” I asked.  
“Little.”   
“Good, all right, here’s the deal. Verone’s looking for drivers. I’ve arranged for both of you two join up. I’ve also hired some thugs, you know, to make it legit.”  
“When do we start?” Roman asked.  
“Right now.” I replied.  
“What are we driving?” Brian asked. They took the cars out of the semi trailer. One was a 2011 mitsubishi convertible eclipse and a 2011 mitsubishi lancer evo GSR that goes to 0 to 60 in 4.3 seconds.  
“Don’t even think about taking the convertible.” Roman said.  
“No, that’s cool, that’s too much chrome for me anyways.”   
“I’ll ride with you cowboy.” I said to Brian.  
“Why she gotta ride with you?” Roman asked all mad.  
“You get the convertible.” I said getting into Brian’s car, and he drove off.  
“So, what we acting like we don’t know each other?” Brian asked.  
“You want Roman to know that we know each other?”  
“Right.”   
“Not a cop anymore huh Brian?”   
“Seriously, you’re giving me crap when you are working for the FBI.”  
“Look you know that I hate cops as much as your buddy Roman but you wouldn’t understand why I am doing it.”  
“How long have you been undercover?” He was looking at me and not the road at all.  
“I lost track.” I lied. “You might want to keep your eyes on the road, playboy.”  
“What, you think we’re gonna crash?”   
“I haven’t decided yet.” I said smiling. He stopped at a red light and Roman pulled up the side of us.   
“He did the stare and drive on you, didn’t he? He got that from me.” We got to Verone’s house and I went up to the security guard.   
“I need pictures of the driver’s, their license plates, and anything else you can find.” I walked in by Carter. “Carter’s drivers are here.”   
“Good come on.” We walked outside. “Thank you for all coming on such a short notice. My red ferrari was confiscated yesterday, and it sits in an impound lot in little Haiti. The car isn’t important. What is important is the package that I left in the glove box. The first team back here with the package will have an opportunity to work for me.” They all handed me their driver’s license. I walked up to Brian and whispered to him,  
“Be careful.” Even though I hated Brian for what he did to me, I will always still love him. I know how Verone is and I don’t want anything to happen to Brian. Plus too, I still consider him as family. When I walked in by Verone he was looking at their background and he was looking at Brian’s.  
“He’s dirty, but he’s clean.” I say walking up behind him and giving him a kiss.  
“Do you know O’Conner?”  
“No, why?”  
“Because of the way he looks at you.”  
“How does he look at me?”  
“Like you two have a history.”  
“No I just met him and his partner today.”  
“You better not be lying to me, otherwise you're dead.” He kissed me on the lips. The thing about Verone is he doesn’t joke around so he literally will kill me, if he found out that I am lying to him. Brian and Roman both showed up with the package because they were a team. I didn’t have any doubts that they wouldn’t win but if they didn’t then our cover’s and this mission would be blown.  
“Hey, man, do you guys have something to eat up in there? We hungry.” Roman asked Carter.  
“Sit, ‘em up by the pool.” Carter told me and they followed me.  
“What are you checking her out for?” I heard Roman ask Brian.  
“I’m not checking her out.”   
“Yes, you are.”  
“No, I wasn’t.”  
“I seen you checkin’ her out, man.” Roman said.  
“Okay, I was now shut up.” I smiled because Brian still likes me.  
“You shut up.” Roman said.  
“Don’t tell me to shut up.” Brian said.  
“Both you girlies shut up.” I added and we all sat down when we got to the table. I grabbed a strawberry and started eating it and looking around.  
“You sure are cozy in this big ol’ mansion. Sleepin’ with the enemy.” Roman said and I gave him a death glare. Carter walked in and he pulled out a cigar from the package. “We did all that for one stupid cigar.” Roman added.  
“No, you did that for a job.” Carter said. “Do you really think that I would let somebody impound my car?” He asked. “The boatyard is mine. Oh, by the way you two owe me a new gate.”  
“What’s the job you got for us anyway?” Brian asked.  
“I have something I want you to carry from North Beach to the keys.”  
“What is it?”  
“Just put it in the car and drive it to me, and don’t let anyone stop you, understand?”  
“Yeah, any chance of cop trouble?” Brian asked.   
“No, I am buying you a window for time but it’s not going to be open for very long. You make it and I’ll personally hand you 100g’s each. Why don’t you two boys join us at the club later on tonight. Get to know each other a bit.”   
“Sounds good.” They both said. They left and I got dressed for the club and I got their before Carter did. I seen Brian and Roman walk in.  
“Where’s he at?” Brian asked.  
“He’s on his way.” I answered.  
“You and Verone don’t go everywhere together?” Roman asked.  
“What’s that suppose to mean?” I ask all defensive.  
“Nothin’ I’m going to go to the bathroom.”  
“You do that.” I said while he left. “What’s his deal?” I asked Brian.  
“He doesn’t trust people that carry badges.”  
“What happened?”  
“I’d been a cop for about two months... when Roman was busted in a garage raid. He had eight sets of wheels in his possession, each and every one of them hot.”  
“So you busted him?”  
“No I didn’t even know what was going down. But uh, that doesn’t matter to him. Basically, once I became a cop, Roman started seeing me as a friend that became the enemy.” Carter was here and Roman, Brian and I walked over by him. I heard Carter and Brian talking.  
“You’re enjoying your night?” Carter asked.  
“Yeah, I’m having a good time.”   
“Good, good. She’s beautiful isn’t she?”  
“Hmmm? Yeah she’s gorgeous.”   
“You got guts, kid I can appreciate that. Women are a very powerful force.” A guy walked in for Carter and Carter’s body guards slammed him down on the table and they held him down, and he was screaming.  
“Lexi, shut him up.” I got down on my knees and covered his mouth with my hands. Carter put a rat on his stomach and covered the rat with a metal bucket. And used a torch to heat the bucket up.  
“All right I’ll do it.” The guy finally said. I uncovered the man’s mouth and gave Carter a dirty look. Carter let him go.  
“You two enjoy your night.” Carter said to Roman and Brian. When they left Verone slapped me. “Don’t you ever lay your hands on another man again. Otherwise that will be you on the table. Understood?”  
“Yeah.”   
“Good, I have some things I need to take of. I’ll see you later back at home.”  
“Okay.” Carter left and I went to the bar and ordered a drink.  
“Lexi, you okay?” Brian asked sitting next to me.  
“I’m fine.”  
“Lexi, you know I never wanted to hurt you. I love you.”  
“Brian, please don’t, just don’t. I’m trying so hard to keep this professional and it’s hard because you’re here and I’m here. Guess what? You did hurt me, wait no...you killed me. I loved you, Brian. And all you did was shatter my heart.” I said slamming down a couple of shots. “I need to go. See you around Brian.” I walked away from Brian because I couldn’t handle looking at him and then I bumped into Roman.  
“I’m sorry Roman.”  
“Wait, Lexi, are you okay?”  
“Don’t worry about me.” He pulled me really close to him.  
“Come on, let’s go for a drive and you can tell me everything.” We got in the car.  
“Brian and I used to date. Back then I knew him as Brian Earl Spilner, not Brian O’Conner. I fell in love with him and he was friend’s with my brother Dominic Toretto. Brian ended up being undercover just to bring Dom in. Brian never loved me. He lied to me. But then he had the opportunity to turn my brother in but he didn’t, he handed him the keys and let him go. I ask myself everyday, why did he let Dom go?”   
“Lexi, I know Brian and he told me this story but I didn’t know that it was you. And by the way he looks at you, and talks about you he loves you and regrets what he has done.”  
“Well that doesn’t matter that ship has sailed and now it’s lost at sea.”  
“Just because a ship is lost at sea doesn’t mean it can’t be found.” Roman said and took me back to his house and I fell asleep. When I woke up I was at Roman’s house. Crap. I have to go home now, Carter is going to kill me for not going home last night. I got dressed and walked out and Tej seen me.   
“Lexi, are you here to race?”   
“No not today, Tej sorry.”  
“Wait, did you sleep with Roman?”  
“No I didn’t I just slept over which my boyfriend is going to kill me.” I left and I went back home. “Carter.” I don’t think he was home so I went to take a shower. I got out and changed and I seen Verone pull up in the driveway. He opened the door, maybe he hasn’t been home at all.  
“Sorry I didn’t come home at all.”  
“No it’s fine.” I said.  
“I’m glad you made it back here okay.” He said kissing me on the lips. “Roman and Brian are on their way over here. I invited them over for lunch” Carter went to take a shower and there was a knock on the door. I answered it and it was Brian.  
“Rome, can’t make it, today.”  
“That’s fine. It will just be Carter, you and me then.” Verone walked down the stairs with the biggest smile on his face and kissed me on the lips in front of Brian.  
“Does this bother you, Mr. Arizona?” Brian and I looked at each other because Dom called him that once. Did Verone know everything now?  
“No, Verone, doesn’t bother me at all.”  
“Good. O’Conner may I speak to you alone?” They went outside by the pool. They both walked back in and Carter gave me a kiss on the lips again but Brian looked worried.  
“Carter, we have company.” It may or may not have bothered Brian but it bothered me.  
“Right, so I need to go and take care of some business. So it looks like it will be just you and Brian at lunch.” Carter said talking to me. Verone left and I was upset.  
“Are you compromised?” Brian asked me.  
“No Brian, why did he want to talk to you?”  
“Verone knows everything. He knows that you and I are working for the FBI, that you and I used to be together, that I used to be a cop. If we tried anything he is going to kill you, right in front of me. To watch you die.”  
“This isn’t Verone he’s not going to let this go, just like that.” I say.  
“What do you mean?”  
“We need to go now.”  
“Why?”  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Yes.”   
“Then don’t ask any questions we need to go now. Because there is a bomb in here.” I said that because I heard ticking. We walked outside naturally because Verone is probably watching us. We were by the pool and all of a sudden the house blew up and Brian grabbed me and we went in the pool. We both came up to get some air.   
“Thank you.” I said. He nodded, and we both got out of the pool and walked to the cars and went to the station. “Brian, you go get Rome, while I talk to the headmaster. And Brain be careful.” He kissed me on the lips and he left. I just froze there. He took off with my 1967 camaro z28. I walked into the office and the headmaster was dead.  
“You fell into my trap.” Verone said.  
“You blew up your house, how’d you know I’d walk out just fine?”  
“Lexi, you are very smart. But not smart enough. When you were keeping tags on me I was also keeping tags on you. Unfortunately, I actually did fall in love with you. So this is going to be harder on me.”  
“Maybe it doesn’t have to be, you don’t have to kill me.”  
“I’m not going to kill you just yet. I want to torture you.” He sprayed knock out gas on me and I got really dizzy and fell down to the ground. When I woke up I was in a dark place and I was freezing. One small light turned on and it was Verone standing by the light.   
“Please Carter don’t do this.” He had a knife in his hand and he put the cold knife on my face.  
“Now you be a good girl otherwise I am going to stab you.” I spit on him and he stuck the knife in my stomach and I screamed in pain. He kissed me on the lips and his phone rang and he left. I heard someone yell my name.  
“I’m done here.” This time all the lights were on and it was Brian. “Brian.” He untied my hands and lifted me up and applied pressure on my wound.  
“We caught Verone. Roman and I did, you don’t need to worry about him anymore.”   
“You coming back to California?” I asked.  
“No, I’m staying here.”  
“What happens if I ask you to come back with me?” I kissed him on the lips.  
“I’m sorry Lexi, I’m staying here, they’re letting me back on the force.”  
“Okay.” We left that place and I went back to Verone’s house just to look at everything. I went back to the house where Vince and I stayed but Vince left like six months ago. I packed the little clothes that I had there. And Brian pulled up.  
“Did you change your mind?” I asked.  
“No.”  
“You know Brian, you being an undercover cop didn’t bother me, it was the part where you lied.  
“I love you, Lexi.”  
“Say goodbye to Roman for me.” I got in my car and drove off. I went to go stop by Tej.  
“Hey Tej.”   
“Hey girl.”  
“I’m leaving, I’m going back home.”  
“One last ride, here in Miami?”  
“Sure.” I raced there one last time and it was against Brian. I ended up winning and I gave Brian a friendly hug and I left. I got back to California and the house has not changed at all one bit. I walked inside and put my stuff down. It’s good to be home. Five years have passed and I decided to call Dom.


	4. Chapter 4

“Lexi, I told you not to call me here.”   
“I miss you.” He hung up and I went to go for a drive and when I got back and I went into the garage. I seen Dom.  
“I told you not to come. They’re staking the place out if they find you-”  
“They won’t” He paused for a second. “Look at you.” I haven’t seen Dom in six years. Dom and I went for a drive and he dropped me back at home, but a block away.  
“I love you.” I said and walked away.  
“Miss Toretto, I’m Michael Stasiak, FBI agent, let’s have a little chat.” I got in the car and went to the FBI station and they questioned me about Dom and then Brian walked in.  
“Come on.” He told me. We went to Cha Cha Cha and we sat down.  
“Why don’t you tell me why you dragged me here, Brian?”   
“You know they are going to capture Dom, maybe worse. I don’t want you getting tangled up in this. So stay away from him.”  
“That’s what you have to say to me after five years? All of a sudden you care what happens to me.”  
“What I did to you was wrong. I’m sorry. It was...It was the hardest thing I ever had to do.”  
“I’m sorry too, Brian. I’m so sorry that you had to come into my home and pretend to love me. I’m so sorry that you had ripped my family apart. I’m very sorry that was hard for you.”   
“I lied to you, I lied to Dom, I lied to everybody. That’s what I do best. It’s why the Fed’s recruited me.”  
“Maybe you're lying to yourself. Maybe you’re not the good guy pretending to be the bad guy. Maybe you’re the bad guy pretending to be the good guy. You ever think about that?”  
“Every day.” I headed toward the door and faced Brian again.  
“I always wondered, why did you let my brother go that day?”   
“I don’t know.” I walked over by him again and put both hands on the table.  
“Brian you weren’t just someone I loved back then. You were my best friend, my best self and I can’t imagine giving that up again. You might not understand this, but I gave you the best of me and after I left to come back here nothing was ever the same. I don’t know why you're actually here. If you want me to fall back in love with you. How do I do that when I’ve never stopped. Whatever happened, whatever happens the way you made me feel is the best part of my life. But, I can’t do this. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep fighting for you. For us. Hoping one day you will wake up and realize that I’m the one. And I get it now that you want to be alone, or not be with me but either way I’m done. We’re not suppose to run away when things get complicated we’re suppose to lean on each other. And I don’t think you know how to do that.You’re the one I love and now I’m saying goodbye. You don’t need me and you’ll be fine and there is no fixing this. Fixing us. I have to let you go. I don’t want to let you go but I’m already gone.” He didn’t answer so I walked away. The thing is Brian is right, if they find Dom they’re more than likely going to bring me down as well. I guess I should stay away from Dom. You know for the past five years Brian not being in my life, I felt miserable. But now that he’s back in my life, I’m happy again; you know I wonder what our lives would be like, if he just told me the truth in the first place? We we’re perfect for each other when we were together, I really did think he was the one for me. But I was only 17 back then and I didn’t know anything. A few days passed and Brian called me and I went over there. I knocked on the door and Brian answered it.   
“Is this your way of keeping me away from him?” I asked talking about Dom.  
“You’re the only one I could call.”  
“He’s my brother, of course.” I went over by Dom and I checked to see if there was a bullet in his shoulder but there wasn’t. “The bullet’s not in there. I’m going to clean it and stitch it up. It’s going to hurt.”  
“I bet you’re going to enjoy this.” Dom said with a smile.  
“A little.” I also said with a smile. I got his wound all cleaned and stitched up and afterwards I cooked dinner. Dinner was done and Dom reached for the food first. “Dom, what are you doing? You reached first, you say grace.”  
“Thank you, lord, for blessing this table with food, family and friendship.” So we ate and Dom went outside.  
“You asked me why I let Dom go that day. I think it’s because at that moment, I respected him more than I did myself.” Brian said.  
“Yeah.”  
“One thing I’ve learned from Dom is that nothing matters unless you have a code.”  
“And what’s your code Brian?” I asked him.  
“I’m working on it.” I smiled. “I uh...”   
“Lexi, I need to talk to you.” Dom said walking in and cutting off Brian.  
“Okay.” Dom walked back outside and I stood up and so did Brian. Brian ended up kissing me and I couldn’t help it so I kissed him back. I walked out by Dom.  
“Lexi, I’m leaving, I don’t know when I’ll be back.”  
“How do you say goodbye to your only brother?”  
“You don’t.” He gave me a hug and a kiss on the head and was on his way off. It’s been a couple months and I ran into Brian but he was with a different girl.  
“Hi Brian, good to see you but I have to go.” His girlfriend left for a second.  
“Lexi, why are you here?”  
“I’m here in front of you, without any words, which is crazy because I always know what to say. And I’m kind of having this whole second guessing game going through my head right now. And I kinda want to dig a hole right now. And kind of just-”  
“Lexi?”  
“When you kissed me that night. I haven’t felt those emotions in a long time. I’ve always tried to avoid relationships because I can’t count on them. First my mother didn’t want me, then my father’s death, and Mia. I’ve built my whole life on one thing I can control, which is racing. And then you came along and I fall in love. But I wanted to resist you not because of being afraid but because I lost myself after we ended it. I hit rock bottom, Brian. I lost you once and I don’t want to go through that again.”  
“Brian, can you come here.” His girlfriend said.  
“Goodbye Brian.” I said and walked away. A few weeks past and there was a knock on the door.   
"Lexi."  
"What do you want Brian?"   
"You, I want you. I ended it with my girlfriend. I love you Alexis."   
"I love you too." He kissed,  
Brian and I started packing and we went to Rio to go see Vince. We got to Vince's and people came out of with guns and pointed them at us.   
"Whoa, whoa! Easy friends she's with me." Vince said. I gave Vince a hug. "Lexi."   
"Vince." I said smiling.  
"Buster." Vince said to Brian. We went inside and ate some food.  
“So why Rio, Vince?” Brian asked.  
“You mean after you screwed up everything in L.A. when I ended up moving with Lexi, she ended up working for the FBI and was never home. So I ended up free falling through South Africa, you know hitting every hellhole on the way. I liked it here a lot, it’s peaceful so I decided to stay.” I looked at Brian and Vince was looking at me. “So listen, there is this job coming up. I was hoping Dom was going to be here by now but this one is clean enough, we can do it without him. It’s a good gig. Couple of high end cars, easy targets. Guy, I know is putting together a team to swipe them. Just need a few more willing bodies.”  
“I don’t know.” Brian said.  
“Look, the way the car scene is down here, we can unload them quick and get top dollar. It’s easy money. And from where I am sitting, it looks like you both could use a payday.” We agreed to do the job and the next morning we got up early and went on a train.  
“What are you reading?” Brian asked me.  
“Travel guide.”   
“Yeah.” He said and took it from me and looked at it. “Tokyo, Moscow, Goa.”  
“You know what they all have in common?” I asked him while smiling.  
“Huh?”  
“No extradition.” We were up and I distracted the guard while Brian grabbed the access card. We found the cars.  
“We found them, second to the last freighter.” Brian said speaking into a walkie talkie. Brian grabbed the keys and gave me a look.  
“What is it?” I asked.  
“DEA tags. These cars have been seized.”   
“Look who showed up.” Vince said. I gave Dom a hug and said,  
“God, I’m so happy you’re okay.”  
“I thought I told you to lay low?” Dom asked Brian.  
“Been running on fumes, had to make a call.” Vince got in a Ford Pantera and drove off the train. The people were fighting on who gets the GT40 so I said,   
“The car suits me better.” I got in the car and Dom knocked on the window and I rolled it down.  
“Change of plans wait for my call.” I drove off the train and went back to Vince’s garage and I decided to turn on the radio.  
“The American fugitive Dominic Toretto killed three DEA agents during a train robbery. Police warned that he is armed and extremely dangerous. Anyone with information should contact law enforcement immediately...”  
I heard a noise and turned off the radio and grabbed a metal bar and hid behind a cement pillar.   
“Lexi?” It was Brian’s voice and I gave him a hug. Then I seen Dom and gave him a hug.  
“Lexi, just like a Toretto.” He said taking away the metal bar.  
“Where’s Vince?” I asked.  
“That’s a good question.” Brian added.  
“He’ll be here.” Dom told us.  
“Dom, you’re all over the news. They’re blaming you for killing those DEA agents on the train.”  
“Which means you just jumped to the top of the wanted list. The feds have got to show everyone their agents are off limits and they’re going to send their best guys. Dom, we got to get out of here.” Brian said.  
“One thing we know for sure is they wanted this car.” Dom said staring at it.  
“Because something’s in it.” Brian added.  
“If we find out what it is, we’ll know what we’re up against.” I stated. We were all taking apart the car.  
“Brian.” I said.  
“Huh?”  
“I have something I need to tell you.” I said smiling.  
“God, what a mess.” Vince said walking in while kicking some car parts around.  
“Where you been, man?” Brian asked.  
“You better check that tone.” Vince said.  
“And you better just answer the question.” Brian said seriously.   
“Stop it, both of you.” I said stopping Brian. Dom walked in.  
“Where were you, Vince?” Dom asked.  
“Guys all over the favelas asking about you. Couldn’t get out of there without leading them straight to you. Had to wait them out.”  
“That’s such crap. That was your job... and those were your guys.” Brian yelled.  
“Enough O’Conner, if he said he didn’t do it, he didn’t do it. Go walk it off.” Dom said and Brian and I walked away. A couple of hours has past and we heard Dom talking to Vince. “Almost wish I didn’t see that. Almost.”   
“Wait Dom.”   
“Lexi, was on the train. My sister!” He yelled at the end.  
“I didn’t know. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt her.”  
“You set up the deal!”   
“I thought the job was for the cars. I didn’t know. All they want is the chip.”  
“You should’ve came clean.” Brian and I walked in by them.  
“What’s going on out here?” I asked.  
“Nothing.” Dom said.  
“Please Dom, just let me have the chip. I can take it to them. They’ll give it to Reyes and set things straight.  
“Get out.”  
“What?”  
“Get out!” Dom yelled.  
“You never listened to me. Not when I told you he was a cop.” He pointed at Brian. “Not now. You never trust me and look where it’s gotten us. Look at our family now, I can’t go home! Your sister is stuck in this life? When is it going to end Dom? When?” As soon as he left Letty walked in. We put the chip in the computer. 49 kilos each one of these shipments is worth 10 million. We heard noises outside and we grabbed the chip and climbed through the window and started running on rooftops. And people started shooting at us. We finally got away from the people.  
“They’re gonna be looking for the four of us together now. We need to split up. Brian, you and Lexi head south. Letty and I will lead them away.”  
“No.” I added.  
“Dom is right. Look how lucky we just got. What happens next time? We have no choice but to split up.” Brian said.  
“I’m pregnant. I already lost my family once. I’m not going through that again.” I said.  
“Are you kidding me?” Brian asked.  
“No.” I said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m not going anywhere, okay?” He said kissing me.  
“Dom? Promise me we stick together.”  
“I promise.” Both him and Letty walked over by us and we had a group hug. “Our family just got bigger.” Dom chuckled. We all stayed in a hotel that night. Dom went outside and Brian was looking at F.B.I. stuff. They don’t know that Brian is a part of this so he is still in the clear and so am I. I walked up behind Brian and massaged his shoulders.  
“Brian, you’re a part of their family too. Go and help them back in L.A. Dom and I can handle this on our own. I’ll meet you back in L.A. afterwards.”   
“I can’t just leave the four of you here.”  
“Dom, Letty, the baby and I will be okay. They need you and you need them.”  
“You’re right.”  
“I know.” I said with a smile on my face. Dom came back inside. “Dom, Brian needs to talk to you.” They went outside on the patio and I was listening to their conversation.   
“Hey Dom, what do you remember about your father?”  
“My father... he used to have a barbecue every Sunday after church. For anybody in the neighborhood. If you didn’t go to church, you didn’t get any barbecue. Every single day he was in the shop and every night, he was at the kitchen table with Lexi and Mia, helping them with their homework. Even after they fell asleep he would stay up a few more hours, and learn the next chapter and help them the next day. I remember everything about my father. Everything.”   
“That’s just it. I don’t remember anything about my father. I don’t remember him yelling, I don’t remember him smiling. To be honest, I don’t even remember what the hell he looks like. I just don’t he was never there.”  
“You ain’t going to be like that Brian.”  
“I’m going back to L.A. It was Lexi’s idea. Going back to the F.B.I. If I help you and they find out I won’t be able to be with Lexi anymore and all of you are dead.”  
“Go. We’ll be fine.”  
“Thank you Dom.” They both came back in and I was getting a glass of water. Brian started packing and I went over by him.  
“Brian, be careful and please don’t get caught.”   
“Lexi, you need to be careful because not only, are you looking out for yourself but also for our baby.”  
“I know Brian.”  
“I love you Lexi.” Brian kissed me and he left.  
I went to bed and when I woke up both Letty and Dom were up. I went over by Dom and he was in deep thought.  
“What’s the plan, Dom?”  
“We’re doing one last job. We’re gonna take all of Reye’s money. Every dime of it. Then we disappear forever.”  
“You realize we’re talking about going up against the most powerful guy in all of Rio, right?” Letty said.  
“Yes we are.” Dom said.  
“Then we are going to need a team.” I added.  
“First, we’re going to need a chameleon. Someone who can blend in anywhere. Someone who can get out of everything and anything.”  
“I got that.” Letty said.  
“This guy is going to have a lot of surveillance. We’re going to need someone who is good with circuits. And with those circuits, Reyes is going to have walls. We’re going to need guys who can punch through walls. Utilities and Weapons someone who ain’t afraid to throw down. Someone to back up every position.”   
“I got that. What else?” I asked.  
“Most importantly we’re going to need two precision drivers that don’t crack under pressure and never lose.”  
“You know we got that.” I said with a smile on my face.  
“What can I do?” Letty asked.  
“We’re going to need someone to tell us what to do.” We were planning for everything and a week later I went for a drive on my motorcycle to go buy a gun. I got back and Roman and Tej were there. But they didn’t realize it was me because I had my helmet on. I took my helmet off and got off the bike.  
“Hmm, sexy legs baby girl what time do they open?” Roman said I quickly pulled my gun on him.  
“They open the same time I pull this trigger, want me to open them?”  
“It’s good to see you Lexi.”  
“You too Roman.” I gave Roman and Tej a hug. Roman, Tej, Dom, Han, Letty, Rico, Tego, and I all met up.   
“So why did you bring us all the way across the world Dom?” Han asked.  
“Because we got a job. Our targets name is Hernan Reyes. And he runs the drug scene down here. He’s never been busted because he never leaves a paper trail. No paper trails means no banks. And no banks means cash houses. 50 to be exact. Spread throughout the city. And we’re going to hit all of them.”  
“That sounds crazy. You bring us to a whole other country so we can rob the dude who runs it? I have love for all y’all but personal ain’t good business. I can’t do this.” Roman said walking away.  
“So what we are talking about is 500 million dollars.” Dom added.  
“You say what? 500...see, sometimes I’d be over thinking, man and I know we just met, but-” Roman got interrupted.  
“500 million, and whatever we take, we split even.” Dom said.  
“That’s a little over 55 million, I’m down with that.” Tej said.  
“As soon as we hit the first one, there going to do everything they can to protect the rest.” I said.  
“Exactly.” Dom said. Dom, Tej, Roman, and Han went to go do the first shipment. And Letty and I stayed here.  
“Lexi.”  
“What’s up Letty?”  
“Just wanted to congratulate you. Glad you and Brian are working things out, You’re going to make a good mother and Brian will be a great father.”  
“Yeah, I know. Thank you Letty. I’m going for a drive.”  
“Be careful.”  
“Always am Letty.” I said smiling. I went on my motorcycle and went for a drive. I went to follow one of Reyes’ guys and they stopped so clearly so did I. I looked down at my phone because I got a text message but I seen a shadow right in front of me. It was one of Reyes’ guys and they captured me. When I woke up I was strapped in a chair.  
“Lexi, I told your brother and boyfriend that I’d find you. You’re very beautiful. I’m sorry I captured you but your brother wants to play dirty well two can play at this game.”  
“You didn’t capture me, your men did. So that shows that you don’t like to do things yourself, which means you can’t take responsibility for yourself.”  
“After I kill your brother I will kill you.” He left and for the past week I have been done here and they would only feed me once a day. Reyes came down and untied me. “Time to go, your brother and some girl have the vault full of money.” Letty.   
“Where does Dom think I am?”  
“Back in L.A.” He grabbed my arm and put me in the car. We were chasing Dom and another car that was also attached to the vault. Our car flipped and Reyes started crawling out and once he got out he pointed a gun at Dom. I quickly got out of the car but by the time I got there Brian ended up shooting him. The DEA agent that was going after Dom showed up and it was Luke Hobbs. Hobbs helped me up.  
“Hey Hobbs.” I said giving him a hug.  
“Lexi, how you doing?”   
“I’m good besides the point of getting captured. How are you?” I said with a smile.  
“Good, you know that I have to take Dominic in right? But, I’m giving him 24 hours to get away. But I will find him.”  
“I know Luke, and thank you for giving him a window, I appreciate it.”   
“How do you two know each other?” Brian asked.  
“He’s the one who called me in for Miami, and helped me out.” Brian and I got in his car and the window was rolled down and Dom was by his car door.  
“See you around Toretto.” Hobbs said.  
“No you won’t.” Dom got in his car and we all drove off. Brian and I went back to L.A. and Dom well I have no clue where he is right now. Brian is still working for the F.B.I, thanks to Hobbs and I should be giving birth in a day if everything goes good.  
While I was doing the dishes, my water broke and I called Brian.  
“Brian, my water broke.”  
“I just pulled in the driveway.” I went outside and got in the car and Brian drove to the hospital. I gave birth to a baby boy named Jack and he is very healthy. We went home and I put Jack in bed right away. When I walked downstairs the whole downstairs was lit with candles.   
“Lexi, will you marry me?”   
“Yes.” He kissed me. “Brian, you know none of this feels right. The house doesn’t feel the same, because Dom’s not here.”  
“I know but Lexi, you know as well as I do if Dom comes I have to take him in.”  
“I know.”  
The next morning Brian went to work and I went out in the garage and Dom’s 1969 dodge charger is still here. I called a babysitter and went to go visit Brian at work. I went to the desk and I seen Hobbs. I walked over by Hobbs and gave him a hug.  
“How’s Jack?” He asked.  
“He’s good. You seen Brian?” He pointed to where he was. “Thank you.” Hobbs and I are really close he’s like another brother to me. “Brian we need to talk.”  
“About?” He asked concerned.  
“You know our family is not the same anymore without Dom. I want to clear his name. So he can come back to us.”  
“You sure, you want to do this?”  
“Yes.”   
“There’s this guy in Tokyo we’ve been tracking him for a very long time if you do this you will have to go undercover. Your name is Alexis Hashimoto. You will need to look for Takashi he’s known as the D.K. down there. Nevermind Lexi, you’re not going.”  
“Brian, I can do this. I was apart of the F.B.I. once before remember?”  
“Okay, but come back to Jack and I. Here’s a phone to keep in touch. Hobbs will go with you to keep you safe”  
“Okay. I love you Brian.” Hobbs and I began to pack our things and I gave Jack a kiss on the head.  
“Lexi, you sure you want to do this?” Hobbs asked me.  
“Luke, we’ll be back a couple of months tops. I can do this.”  
“Okay.” We got to the airplane and were off to Tokyo, Japan. We were on the plane and I looked outside.  
“Lexi, I’ve done research on this D.K. guy, you need to be careful. He’s dangerous.”  
“I know, Luke but I have nothing to worry about because I have you to protect me.”  
“Nice ring. Wait, did Brian propose?”  
“Yeah.” We landed in Tokyo and Dom’s 69 dodge charger got shipped here for me to drive. Hobbs got in a different car and I decided to go racing. I got there and parked. “Where is the D.K?” I asked and someone walked up to me.  
“You know who I am?” He asked.  
“Yeah, you’re the Justin Timberlake of Japan.” He smiled. “And I’m here to take your place. To become the new D.K.”  
“You’re a girl, you can’t be the D.K.”   
“What scared you might lose?”   
“Fine you win then you’re the new D.K.” We lined up for the race. You know what D.K. stands for? No it does not stand for Donkey Kong. It means the Drift King. Good thing I am very good at what I do. We raced and we drifted and I was in front of him and he looked angry. We ended up finishing the race and I won.  
“Who are you?” He asked.  
“Didn’t you hear, I’m the new Drift King.” I said with a smile on my face. Everyone cheered for me and Takashi left. And then an old friend walked up to me.  
“Han, how are you?”  
“I’m good congratulations on being the new Drift King.”  
“Thank you.”  
“What are you doing here in Tokyo, where’s Brian?”  
“Undercover. Hobbs is with me. Brian is back with Jack.”  
“You have a place to stay?”  
“No, actually.”  
“Well I’m going out of town for a while if you want you and Hobbs can stay at my place.”  
“Thanks Han.”  
“Here’s the address, I’ll see around.”  
“Han what’s the rush?”  
“I just need to go okay.” Han left, but that was kind of weird. Hobbs shows up and we went to Han’s place.  
“Lexi, you sure you want to do this. Now that Takashi know’s you’re the D.K. he’s going to try to kill you.”  
“Hobbs I can take care of myself and yes I am sure I want to do this.” I called Brian but he didn’t answer so I put the phone down and read some papers that were Han’s. “Luke, Han’s in trouble.”  
“How?”  
“Han works for Takashi, their business partners and Han had been stealing money from him. Takashi know’s and he’s going to kill Han.” Hobbs shook his head, like he was disappointed in Han.  
“Good work, Lexi.” I called Han but he didn’t answer. I got in my car and was driving around until I seen Takashi’s car and I pulled over and got out of my car.  
“What do you want?” I asked.  
“Another race, I was off my game when we raced.”  
“You were off your game? How can you be off your game when you never even had any? But okay fine if that will make you happy. But If I win I am the new D.K. and you leave Han alone, he’s family.”  
“Fine, if I win you leave Tokyo and never come back.”  
“Okay.” I called Hobbs. “Hey Luke, you can go back to L.A. now, I got him.”  
“Copy that.” I hung up and we both got in our cars and started racing each other we were close to the finish line and I was ahead of him. He bumped the back end of my car and I lost control. And it rolled a couple of times but I was past the finish line so I won. I got out slowly but he pointed a gun at me. He shot the gas tank instead and the car exploded and I went flying and I hit my head. When I woke up I was in the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

“Ma’am can you tell me your name?” A doctor asked me.  
“It’s um...I don’t know.” Somebody walked in and he had dark brown hair almost black and dark brown eyes.  
“Is Lexi, okay?” He asked.  
“Who are you?” I asked.  
“I’m your fiance Owen Shaw.” I looked down on my left hand and there was a ring.  
“Owen, I’m sorry I don’t remember.”  
“That’s perfectly normal. She may remember in a few days, months, maybe not at all. She can come back with you tomorrow.” The doctor said. The doctor left and I can’t remember anything.  
“Owen, what do you know about me?”  
“About you, well your full name is Alexis Rain Toretto, you have no family, and you street race, that’s basically it.”  
“Really I street race?”   
“Yes and you’re very good at it.”  
“Owen, I’m sorry I don’t remember you or anything.”  
“It’s fine, things happen.”  
“Thank you for being supportive.”  
“Of course, I love you.” The next day I went home with Shaw. It’s been a year now and I still don’t remember anything from the accident to before. “Lexi, you ready to do this job?”   
“Born ready.” I said kissing him on the lips.  
“Good, wait for my call.” I grabbed my car keys and went toward Shaw and I was really close to Shaw. Then somebody bumped into me. I drove faster and got away from Shaw and the person was following me. He bumped my bumper and I stopped the car and grabbed my gun and got out of the car and so did he.  
“Lexi.” The stranger said and I shot him and drove off. Who was that guy? How did he know my name? I went back to where Shaw and his team were and he’s after a technology bomb that can shut down the entire communication network in the world in less than 12 hours.  
“Ivory.”   
“Yes.”  
“It needs some repairs.” I said tossing him the keys to my car. I walked in by Shaw.  
“Are you okay?” He asked me.  
“Yeah.”   
“Okay, listen...it was something completely different than Hobb’s normal sissies. We need to know who they are and what they are made of. Vegh.”  
“O’Conner, Parker, Ortiz, Pearce, Toretto, and the rest of the team.” Toretto that’s my last name, I thought Shaw said I had no family?  
“They’re common criminals.” I add.  
“The common criminals were close to stopping us today.” Shaw said.”Does this look familiar?” He asked handing me a picture. It was a picture of the guy that I shot with me and me holding a baby. I hope that’s not my baby, this poor boy doesn’t have a mother then. I missed a year of his life if he is mine.   
“Yeah, that’s the guy that I shot.”  
“You look happy.” Shaw said. I looked at the picture again and we did look happy.  
“I don’t remember.” I assured him.  
“Names and records are not enough. I want their personal information. Everything about their lives and what they’re thinking.” We left and when we got there Ivory was shooting at the team and I went to get away and another girl from the other team was chasing me. We fought and I ended up getting away on a train and I went back to Shaw.   
“We lost Ivory.” I said.   
“Thanks.” Shaw said.  
“That’s it?”  
“Ivory is dead, he made a mistake so he paid his price.”  
“Nice eulogy Shaw. You going to say that to the rest of us when we go out?” I left and went to the garage and started to work on my car and then Shaw walked in.  
“You’re the last person I’d thought to be sentimental. I like you Lexi. I would even say I have warm feelings toward you. When I found you in that hospital and you couldn’t remember anything...I said to myself this girl has a gift. She is a blank canvas. I felt a certain protectiveness towards you. If something happened to you I think it would be harder for me to bare. What I’m trying to say is I would hate to see you make a mistake.”  
“I need to get some fresh air.” I said closing my hood and getting into my car. I went street racing and I went up against a guy in a nissan skyline GTR up against my 70 chevelle S.S. 454. I realized it was O’Conner.   
“You have some serious balls man.” I said.  
“I’ve been told.” He said  
“You know you’re lucky I missed my shot.”  
“I think you hit your mark.”  
“Really? What’s with you. you got a death wish or something?”  
“If that’s what it takes. I’m just here to race.”  
“Might lose your car.” I added with a smile.  
“Let’s do it.”  
“Your funeral.”  
“Ride or die... remember.” I don’t remember all of a sudden I got a flashback. He beat me in the race and we pulled over in an alley. “You switched gears too fast.” He told me.  
“I did that so you could catch up.”  
“You lose grip, the rear end kicks out.” He added.  
“I’ve noticed. Look you don’t know me just because you know how I ride.”  
“Don’t you know what they say where we come from? I’ll show you how I ride, show you who you are. V8. You never were able to resist american muscle. Nice scar.” He said rubbing his thumb on my wrist. “You never could keep yourself out of trouble either.”   
“What else do you remember about me?” I said trying not to smile.  
“About you? Everything. This scar you got the day we were together. You were 17 years old. You were racing and somebody crashed into you and a piece of glass cut your wrist. Your lucky you didn’t lose it.”  
“Let me guess you saved me.” I said smiling.  
“No, I was the kid showing off and ran into you. Then I saved you.”  
“Alright what about this one.” I said showing him the one on my hip bone.  
“That was the last night were were together before you left for Tokyo. You wanted to go for a midnight swim and you cut yourself on the reef. I followed and I have a scar to match it.” He said showing me.  
“Look Brian, I don’t know why you are here?”  
“I’m here for you.”  
“That girl you remember...that’s not me.”  
“Not from what I just saw. Whether you like it or not you’re still that girl. I seen it out there...I see it now.”   
“I have to go.”  
“Wait, the ring you are wearing I gave that to you.” I left and went back to Shaw’s and his older brother was there.  
“Deckard I’m so glad to see you.” I said giving him a hug.  
“How are you doing Lexi?”  
“A little confused but other than that I’m good. Why are you here?”  
“Owen here?”  
“No.”   
“Owen lied to you the whole entire time. Those people that are after Owen are your family.”  
“Yeah, I’m starting to get that. But Deckard you are also a part of my family as well.”  
“Be careful Lexi.”   
“Thanks for letting me know.” Owen walked in and Deckard ended up leaving.  
“Lexi, I want to ask you something. Think about it really hard before you answer. When I make that call are you going to be able to kill Toretto and O’Conner?” I thought for a couple of seconds.  
“Why don’t you look me in the eye and tell me what you see?” He didn’t say anything all he did was smile. We got in the jeep and left and we hit the convoy and got inside a tank and Shaw drove out.  
“We got company guys, Toretto is heading your way.” Vegh said.  
“Okay make weapons ready. Give me satellite image.” I did what I was told and now Shaw can see them. Shaw went on the other side of the highway.   
“Let’s have some fun.” He said running over the cars that was coming towards us.  
“What’s wrong with you? This was not part of the plan. You don’t have to do this Shaw.”  
“We need to get that cable off. Lexi, go unhook the cable.” I unbuckled and now I was outside of the tank, on top of it and slowly going toward the cable. Because Shaw was driving really fast. The tank ended up flying up like a half flip and I was going through the air.  
“Lexi!.” Dom was going through the air and he caught me and we were still falling and we landed on the car. We got to the base and Brian walked up to me.   
“I don’t know how to put this but um... everything that happened to you is my fault. I was the one who put you undercover.”  
“Stop, I may not remember anything but at least I know one thing about myself. You can’t make me do anything I don’t want to.” I went over by Dom. “Can I ask you something?” How’d you know there was going to be a car to break our fall?”  
“I didn’t. Sometimes you just have to have faith. Go to the hotel your son is waiting for you and so is my friend.” I got in my car and went to the hotel.   
“Hi I’m-”  
“Lexi, Dom’s sister, I’m Elena and this is your son Jack.”  
“How old is he?” I said tearing up.  
“One.”  
“May I hold him.”  
“Yeah.” She handed me Jack and I got another flashback and It was with me and Brian taking Jack home from the hospital. There was a knock on the door and I checked through the peephole.   
“Elena, take Jack. Go now.”  
“No.”   
“Go.” She went out the back door and Klaus broke the door open and I start running and Klaus grabbed me. My phone ended up ringing and Klaus answered it.   
“Lexi?” Brian said through the phone that was on speaker.  
“Brian!” I yelled in fear. They hung up and they put me in the car and from the car we got onto a really big airplane. I was scared because I have no clue what’s going on. Shaw came on the plane and told the pilot to take off. All of a sudden Dom and Brian came on the plane and I started running while the plane was taking off. Shaw came after me. Shaw and I started fighting each other and Brian came and started fighting Shaw. Klaus grabbed me by the throat and started choking me. Dom and Hobbs, I have no clue how he got on the plane, both attacked Klaus because Klaus is like twice the size as Hobbs.   
“Brian, get Lexi out of here!” Dom yelled. Brian and I got in a car and backed out of the airplane.   
“Lexi, if we hit that flap the plane will go down.”  
“Okay, I got this.” I got on top of the car with a grappling hook and I shot it up in the air and I hit the flap. I climbed back in and the plane started going down and started on fire. Dom was still inside of the plane. We seen a car come out of the front end of the plane and it rolled. I started to tear up and then I seen Dom walking towards us. I ran to him and gave him a hug.   
“I’m so glad you’re okay.” I said. We walked over by everyone and Hobbs came over by me.  
“Lexi, you okay?” Hobbs asked.  
“Could be better.”  
“So this is worth billions?” Dom asked.  
“Name your price Dom.”  
“1327.” Tej, Roman, and I had a confused look on our faces. Dom caught me up, it’s where we used to live in Los Angeles, California. We got there and we had a cookout and Dom was holding Jack.  
“Does any of this look familiar?” Brian asked me. I looked around at everyone.  
“No, but it feels like home.” I said with a smile.  
“Good enough for me.” Brian said. I walked over by Dom and grabbed Jack from him.  
“Hi Jack” I said and kissing him on top of his head. I can’t believe I missed one full year of my son’s life. I gave Jack to Brian and walked over by Hobbs. “Thank you, Hobbs. I may not remember, but thank you for clearing our names.”  
“You’re welcome. Keep Dom and Brian out of trouble.”   
“You know that’s not possible.”  
“Worth a try. See you around.” Hobbs and Elena left and the rest of us which is Dom, Letty, Roman, Tej, Brian, and I all sat down at the table and ate. Everything is perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

Three years have passed and Jack is in pre-school. Brian is taking me somewhere today and Letty will be watching Jack for me. Brian and I got in my car and he drove.  
“Come on Brian, where are you taking me?”  
“They say an open road helps you think about where you’ve been, where you’re going. So you don’t remember any of this yet?”  
“It’s not fair, you know that I don’t. So what is it that you’re exactly trying to show me?”  
“That.” He pointed and I followed his finger. “Race wars.” He added.  
“We used to come here?”  
“Come here? We invented it.” We got to Race wars and I lined my car up with another guy that I was racing up against and I had my window rolled down.  
“Keep it under 9000 RPM’S. Kids gonna fire his pistons after the first 200.” Brian said.  
“You know that’s not my style, I got to ride or die, right?” He gave me a dirty look  
“How about you just ride on this one.” He said. I ended up racing and won. Everyone was cheering for me and it was all overwhelming and I had a flashback of the last time I was here and someone touched me and I punched them in the face and I ended up leaving. I went to my grave stone. Alexis Rain Toretto that’s what is said. I heard Brian’s car come up and a car door slam.  
“You know the first time I saw this, I thought it was kind of funny. I guess now the joke’s on me.” He came closer to me and he had a sledge hammer. “What are you doing?”  
“What I should've done a long time ago.” He lifted up the sledge hammer and he was about to smash it.  
“Stop. Look at it. It’s the truth. That’s the date that I lost my memory. That’s the date that Lexi died, and I was born.”  
“No, you never died.”  
“Do you know how hard it is for me, when you look at me and you see me through 15 years of memories? Every beautiful moment we’ve ever had. I see it in your eyes. I can’t give that to you. I got nothing.”  
“You got me.”  
“And you only have a piece of me. I’ll see you back at the house Brian.” I went to the house and Brian showed up. The next morning Jack was getting ready for school and Brian was inside helping him. “Dom you have a package out here.” I said walking out on the front porch. “From Tokyo.” I said looking down at it.  
“Tokyo? What’s Han trying to convert me over to a turbocharger?” Jack came outside and he had his two cars and was playing with them on the box and acting like they were flying.  
“You ready?” Brian asked Jack. “Hey buddy, cars don’t fly.” Brian grabbed Jack and put him in the minivan and started putting him in his car seat.  
“Brian in a minivan, things have changed.” Dom said talking to me.  
“He’s struggling Dom. He doesn’t want me to see it but the white picket fence is like an anchor for him. I can tell. I tried to talk to him the other night. Do you know what he said? He doesn’t miss the girls, he doesn’t miss the cars. He misses the bullets.”  
“Let him settle in, give him time.”  
“How does nine months sound? I’m having another baby.”  
“And you didn’t tell him, did you?” He asked and I shook my head no. “You gotta tell him.” Dom said smiling.  
“I don’t want him to be disappointed in his life. With me.”  
“He will never be disappointed with you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to him”  
“Thank you.” I said hugging him. Dom’s cell phone rang and he put it on speaker.  
“Yeah?” He asked because he didn’t recognize the number.  
“Dominic Toretto, You don’t know me, you’re about too.”   
“Get down!” Dom said. The house exploded and Dom tackled me and afterward I got up.  
“Jack!” I yelled and ran toward him and Brian. I grabbed Jack and Brian kissed me. That voice sounds so familiar but I don’t know why? Brian, Jack and I went to Mando’s a friend of my brothers.   
“Lexi, it’s your brother.” Mando said handing me the phone.  
“Dom?”  
“Yeah, Lexi, it’s me. How’s it going there?”  
“We’re at Mando’s. The place is like a fortress. You should see Brian, he’s in full FBI mode. He built a silverlance hub in Mando’s garage and everything. What about you, did you find out who’s after us?”  
“Look like the sins of london have followed us home. How did the Buster take the news?”  
“I can’t tell him, if he knew about the baby, he wouldn’t want us to come help you. You’re going to need us by your side. I just want you to keep him safe because Brian’s baby is going to need a father. And we come home together.”  
“I’ll see you guys in L.A. in two days.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“Tokyo. I’m bringing Han home.”  
“Be safe, I love you Dom.”  
“I love you too, Lexi.” He hung up. Wonder what he meant by the sins of London had followed us home. Is Owen back, trying to kill us? I went over by Brian and he was in the garage looking at the surveillance.   
“You okay?” I asked him with concern.  
“Yeah. It’s just this guy is relentless.”  
“That’s why Dom need us. We need to find this guy and we need to stop him, before he does any more damage to our family. We’re stronger together and we always were.”  
“I just... I screwed up so many things. I couldn’t live with myself if I screwed this up too.”  
“You won’t Brian, I believe in you. I believe in us. That’s all that matters. I love you Brian.”  
“I love you, baby.”  
“Just promise me. After this we’re done. No more jobs no more enemies..”  
“I won’t let you down, Lexi.”  
“I know. We have to meet Dom in L.A. in two days. He’s going to Tokyo to bring Han home.”  
“Okay, we need to pack our things and say our goodbyes to Jack. Did you find a babysitter?”  
“Yeah Elena will take care of him and Mando will be here all the time to make sure nothing happens.”   
“Okay.” We were packing and we said our goodbyes to Jack and went to L.A. When we got there we went to Han’s funeral and everybody was here. Roman, Tej, Letty, Dom, Brian, and I. And other people we do not know. I was standing by Roman, Tej, and Brian.  
“They say to live in our hearts of those we leave behind...is not to die. But he put you in his grave. So now I’ll do the same to him.” Dom said putting Gisele’s picture right next to Han’s. Gisele was Han’s girlfriend and she died while we were all in London.  
“I can’t do more funeral’s Brian.” Roman said. “First Han, Hobbs is laid out of all people.”  
“Were being hunted.” Tej added when he seen a car.  
“You know he’s out there somewhere watching right?” I said.  
“Just promise me Brian, no more funerals.” Roman said.  
“Just one more, his.” Dom got in his car and chased after the car and I’m guessing that that’s the guy that’s after us. We went back to the hotel and we all changed but then there was a knock on the door. And I went to answer it.  
“Ms. Toretto, you and the team need to come with me. We have your brother and you guys are doing a job for us.” We all got in the CSI, or FBI, some government trucks and took us where Dom is. We got there and I seen Dom and we all gathered around a really big table.   
“Ramsey will be transported by an armed motorcade through the Caucasus mountain range. If they clear the range and reach their destination Ramsey’s as good as gone.” Dom said.  
“So let me get this straight. There’s only one road that leads in and or out? Sheer drops on every side. A motorcade from hell protected by a small army from one mile on either direction?” Roman said all worried  
“You done?” I asked.  
“No, I’m not done. So you all wanted me to break into a police station, fine. Then you asked me to stop a tank. I wasn’t happy about it, but I did it. Then you came up with this brilliant idea to shoot down one of the largest airplanes,ever. I shot it out of the sky like it was nothing. But this right here, my friend happens to be the stupidest idea I’ve ever heard in my life.”  
“I forgot that, you were the only one to bring that plane down.” I said.  
“All i’m saying is, I’m tired of everybody around me making all the decisions. This time I lead. Seriously. If I don’t start making decisions, I’m out.”  
“All right, Roman. What do you got?” Dom asked.  
“I mean, I wouldn’t try to get into the whole leadership thing, like now. You know what I’m saying? I’m just kind of talking about like, at some point. Like, you know, when we...” Roman said. “Let’s hit it from here.” Roman said pointing to the map that we had on the table.  
“It’s impossible to hit there. That is literally the most secure spot on the mountain.” Letty stated.  
“Why? Because you physically cannot access it.” I said.  
“Now see, that’s what makes it so sweet, because it’s the place they least expect us to hit them from.” Roman said.  
“As much as I hate to admit it, he’s onto something here. What do you think Dom?” Brian asked.  
“Here?” Dom pointed to make sure he was looking at the right place.  
“Yeah.” Roman said.  
“I like the plan.” Dom said.  
“Completely wrong thinking, and I like it.” The guys said that brought us here.  
“See I’m good at this.” Roman said overly confident about himself.  
“Good?” I asked.  
“Okay, so how are we planning on getting on that road?” Tej asked.  
“I actually have a plan for that.” Dom said. “Tej I want a demon love child between that and that.” Dom pointed at an armored truck and his 69 dodge charger.  
“That’s a whole lot of armor it’s only going to weigh you down.”  
“This time, it’s not just about being fast.” Dom said with a smile.   
Tej got everything ready and now it’s time to go. We were all in our own cars and we all got on a big airplane. The airplane was in the car and we all had our walkie talkies.  
“Hey Roman, you freaking out right about now, aren’t you?” Tej said through the walkie talkie and we all could hear it.  
“No.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I said no.”  
“Listen man, it takes a grown man to embrace his feelings. If you need to cry, just go ahead and cry. As your friend you know that I am concerned about your well being. Which is why I put some adult diapers in your glove compartment.” I smiled and then I grabbed my phone and called Brian because I didn’t want anyone to hear our conversation.  
“Brian, are you okay?  
“Lexi, listen to me. If anything happens to me, I need you to take Jack and move on. You understand. You understand what I am saying?” I took a deep breathe and I closed my eyes.  
“I can’t do that Brian, no I can’t. We’re having another baby. It’s a little girl. And she’s going to need her father, so you need to come home with us.” I said starting to tear up about even thinking something bad happening to Brian. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. I was scared you’d be disappointed with domestic life. With me.”  
“You know the best decision I ever made was walking into that shop and buying that first sandwich.”  
“It was such a bad sandwich.” I said laughing a little bit.  
“I know I ate a lot of ‘em.” There was a long pause ¨I love you Lexi.”  
“Don’t do that.”  
“What?”  
“The way you said it. It’s like goodbye. Say something else.”  
“Okay. Be safe.”  
“I will.” We hung up and I said, “I love you Brian.” Looking down at my phone and wiping the tears off of my cheek.   
“Could someone just walk me through what we’re suppose to be doing?” I heard Roman say through the talkie.   
“Come on Rome, this was your plan, you gotta embrace it.” I said.  
“No this was not my plan.”   
“Here we go.” Dom said.  
“Rome, you need some fresh air? Cause you’re going to get a lot of it.” Tej said. We all went one by one putting our cars in reverse and falling from an airplane. But Roman did not come down.  
“Rome, what’s up man, come on talk to me.” Brian said through the talkie.  
“I can’t do it.”  
“You throw that car in reverse and get your butt down here right now!”   
“Look I can’t do it, okay? Listen to what I’m saying. Now is not the time. Imma stay up here with the pilot. We’re gonna circle around and make sure we’re holding them from down here.”  
“No brother, I’m sorry to let you down.” Tej said and I looked at Tej and he pressed a button and Roman’s parachute opened up.  
“Get ready, ground is coming up fast.” Dom told us and warned us. We miss the road we’re dead. We landed. “Car check, check it in.”  
“Check.” We all said besides Roman he was stuck in the trees and I smiled at that. I still don’t know who we were after. Everybody knows but me. We got Ramsey and Brian was still on the bus.  
“Letty, I need you to get me closer to the bus.”  
“Okay.” I unbuckled and I got out of my car and got on the hood and jumped on the bus. I helped Brian beat up the guys and Brian told Ramsey to jump on Dom’s car and she did. Brian jumped on Letty’s and right when I was about to jump a guy came and pulled me back and he tried shooting me and I dodged the bullet but it hit the driver. And the bus went sideways and sliding and it was still moving. The guy locked me in and jumped out of the bus. And the bus was hanging off a cliff. I got out of the bus but I was hanging over like a 1,000 ft drop and I quickly got on top of the bus and started running cause it was falling and Roman came and I jumped on his car and he stopped and I fell off and he got out of the car.   
“Lexi, you okay?”  
“Thank you.” He helped me up and we got in his car. “Where’s Dom?”   
“He should be on his way, but we need to go.” Someone crashed in the side of Roman’s car and I looked who it was and it was Deckard Shaw.  
“Deckard Shaw is after us. He’s the one who is trying to kill us?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why isn’t he after Dom and Ramsey?”  
“I think he is actually after you.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Roman I’m pregnant and I don’t want anything happening to this baby. Please pull over I know Deckard he’s not going to hurt me. And if you don’t stop the car he’s going to flip it. So please pull over.” He stopped the car and I got out. Roman rolled down his window. “Tell Brian, I’ll be okay and that I love him. Just in case anything does happen to me. Tell Brian to move on, tell Dom he needs to move on and he needs to give up these Jobs and be with Letty more.” Roman shook his head as he understood and I kissed him on the cheek. “Goodbye Roman.”  
“Goodbye Lexi.” I walked over by Deckard’s car and he got out and gave me a hug.   
“Get in.” He told me and I did as what I was told and he drove away.   
“Deckard, were you even after God’s eye?”  
“No, I made them think that I was but I was just after you.”  
“Why? Why are you trying to kill my family? Owen isn’t dead he’s just in the hospital.”  
“I came and got you because you’re smart I need you to help me.”  
“And if I say no.”  
“I’m going to kill you.”  
“Can I at least call Brian, just to let him know I am okay? Please.”   
“Fine, make it quick.” I called him and Brian answered.  
“Brian-”  
“Lexi, where are you?”  
“Deckard has me, he was never after Ramsey or Dom. He was after me but he is still trying to kill you guys. But I know Deckard’s not going to hurt me. But if anything happens to me you, Dom, everybody needs to move on. And Brian I don’t want any machines keeping me alive if I end up making it but barely. Don’t keep me alive please.”  
“Lexi don’t talk like that, you’ll be okay Dom and I will find you and we will get you back.”   
“I love you Brian.”  
I hung up and Deckard threw my phone out the window. I knew why he did because now that they have God’s eye they can track us and find us quicker. “So where are we going Deckard?”  
“Abu Dhabi.” We drove to an airport and went on a private airplane. “Here’s your clothes and when we land we are going to a party. So here’s your dress and shoes and make up and everything else you need. You don’t need to get ready yet because it’s a 21 hour flight.   
“Okay for those 21 hours what am I going to do?”   
“Here’s a computer. Oh and I have something for you.”  
‘Okay.” He gave me the computer and I looked at him and he ended up falling asleep. I hacked the computer and put a location on it and so now Dom and Brian will be able to find me. Deckard woke up and I shut my computer and I stood up to stretch.   
“Lexi, you know that you are very beautiful.”   
“Thank you but I have a boyfriend.”  
“He doesn’t have to know.” He ended up kissing me and I pushed him away.   
“I’ll be back.” I said. When he was kissing me I grabbed his cell phone and I went to the sound proof bathroom and went inside it and called Dom.  
“Dom it’s me, did you get my signal?”  
“Yes we have your signal. But you need to distract Deckard no matter what it takes.”  
“Okay, when we land we’re going to a party.”  
“We know we got invited. We are already here.”  
“How?’  
“We took a jet down there.”  
“Okay Dom. I love you.” I got out of the bathroom and Deckard was looking for something. “What are you looking for?”  
“My phone, have you seen it?”  
“No, I haven’t.” I lied and he really didn’t care anymore he kind of just stopped looking. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I felt bad about it because of Brian but Dom told me to keep him busy. After that I ended up getting dress and it was a long blood red silk dress with an open back and a high slit that stopped at my mid thigh but you really couldn’t see it. I curled my long black hair and put on make up. I got out of the bathroom and Deckard looked shocked. And I looked down.  
“Is something wrong?”  
“No you look great.” I smiled.  
“You look handsome but let me fix your tie it’s a little crooked.” I walked by him and fixed his tie. We landed and we got off the plane and went to the party. We danced together and I was kind of looking to see if Brian and Dom were here but there not here yet. I continued dancing with Deckard and I seen Brian and he seen me. But Deckard ended up kissing me on the lips. “Please excuse me, Lexi.” He went to the bathroom and I ran over by Brian.   
“Lexi I am so glad you are okay.” He kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back. I missed him so much. Deckard came back out of the bathroom.   
“I have to go.” I walked over by Deckard and he grabbed my hand.   
“You ready?” He asked.   
“Yeah.” But then Dom stopped his plan, thank god. Dom and Deckard were fighting but then Deckard shot Dom and Dom fell down to the ground. “Dom!” I yelled running toward him and I slid across the floor. He was still breathing and it only hit his shoulder. “Brian put pressure on Dom’s wound, I have to take care of something.” I stood up and looked at Deckard. I got in a fighting position and he did also.  
“Lexi, I don’t want to fight you.” He said. I started fighting him and he fought back. I kept dodging his punches and I kept hitting him a few times. He may know all the martial arts known to man but so do I. Dom got up and he distracted me and Deckard grabbed me and held a knife up to my neck. I had tears coming down my face. Dom started walking toward us. “You walk any closer and I slit her throat.” Deckard said to Dom.  
“If you let Lexi go, we will stop looking for you. You can be a free man.”   
“I don’t want to be free!” He yelled. “My brother is in the hospital because of you and your team Toretto and now I am taking your sister. I may or may not kill her.” I stomped on his foot and ran over to Brian and Dom.   
“Brian get Lexi out of here!” Dom yelled.  
“Be careful Dom.” I said and Brian and I ran to the elevator and closed it. We heard shooting going on and we got to the bottom.   
“Get in.” Brian told me and I got in his car. I looked at Brian. “Lexi, you okay?”   
“Physically or mentally?” I asked.   
“Both.”  
“Good.” I lied. Physically I’m good, mentally not doing so good. Brian had been driving for a while and I haven’t said anything the whole way. I just realized I have nothing left. My whole life is all messed up. “Brian?”  
“Yeah.”   
“Nothing, nevermind.” Brian’s phone rang and it was Dom.   
“Okay, yeah we are going back to California, alright see you there.” He ended up hanging up.  
“Brian, what would your life be like if I died?”  
“There would be no words to describe, how I would feel.” He’s lying, his life would be better if I died. If I was gone. Everybody’s life would be better. “Lexi, you okay?” He asked concerned.  
“Can you pull over please? I need to get some fresh air.” He stopped the car and I got out and so did he. The car was still running. “Do you love me?” I asked him.  
“Yeah, Lexi I love you more than anything in this world.”  
“If you truly love me you have to let me go. You have to move on.” I said grabbing my gun and pointing it to my head.  
“Lexi, put the gun down now.”  
“I don’t want to live like this anymore, Brian.”  
“Stay here with me, please. Lexi.”   
“I don’t know who I am anymore.” I said. I was about to pull the trigger but he tried grabbing the gun and I pulled the trigger but it didn’t hit me or Brian is was fired up in the air. He grabbed the gun and threw it. But he turned his back away and that’s when I made a mad dash for the car and he ran after me but I was already in the car and I locked the doors.  
“Lexi, open up the door!” He yelled at me. I just put my head down. I looked up and I left Brian there. I need to clear my head, I’ve been through enough. I need to remember. I only remember a little, I don’t remember everything. I don’t know where I am going yet. I just need to get away from everything. First I went to Mando’s.   
“Hi, Mando. I’m here to see my son.” I gave Jack a hug and a kiss. “I love you Jack.”  
“I love you mommy.” He said.   
“I love you too, Jack. Daddy will be home soon but I’m going to be gone for a while okay?”  
“Okay mommy.” I gave him one last kiss and I left. I just drove I had no destination.  
It’s been a couple days and I decided to go back to California and meet up with my team. Dom and Brian walked up to me.  
“You okay?” Brian asked me.  
“Yeah, better. Thanks.” I said with a smile.  
“Can you drive?” Dom asked me.  
“Of course.” We had to get away from these bad guys because they are working with Deckard and they have God’s eye now. All we have to do is hack God’s eye. But they are trying to kill Ramsey and Ramsey is the only one who can hack it. Plus we have to be within a mile distance to get the signal. This is going to be fun. We all got in our cars and Ramsey first went with Brian. Dom went to go after Deckard in a parking garage. So I decide to do the same but I walked up there so they wouldn’t hear me coming. I finally got up there and Dom and Deckard where fighting. And I seen a helicopter coming our way.   
“Dom!” I yelled. He looked and Deckard was about to attack him but I ran quickly to him and helped him out. The helicopter shot a bomb and the ground below us was coming undone.   
“Lexi, you need to go now.”   
“I’m not leaving you.” Brain came in his car and I got in with Dom and Dom drove out of there and we thought Brian was out of there. But he wasn’t behind us. Dom pulled over and the whole parking garage just collapsed. I seen Brian’s car and I ran over there. “Brian!” I yelled. Dom and Hobbs came over and took the big cement rocks off of him and Dom tried bringing him back to life but It didn’t work.  
“Stop!” I yelled at Dom whiling crying. “Please, Brian. Brian, baby. I know you’re hurting right now. But I want you to listen. Stay awake and focus on me. I remember everything. It came to me like a flood. That night In Los Angeles. The night that we got married.” I looked up at Dom for a second and he looked shocked.   
Flashback  
“Who has the rings?”  
“With this ring, we have eternity in this moment.” Brian Said.  
“You will never be alone again. I vow wherever you go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight. And if you die on me Brian O’Conner I’m going to die with you.”  
“I love you Lexi, I will always love you.”  
Flashback ends  
“If you die, I die.” I reminded him. “And I’m not ready to leave this place yet. This moment is still ours. I remember everything. I remember it all.”  
“It’s about time.” I smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
“Why didn’t you tell me we were married?”  
“Because you can’t tell someone you love them.” He said with a smile. We captured Deckard and he’s where no one can get to him and he can’t get out. He’s in the white house but in a cell 100 feet down. And even if he tried to escape he’d get shot. We all went back home and Jack is upstairs sleeping and I went outside and looked over the ocean and I heard Brian walk up to me.  
“Lexi, you okay?”  
“Yeah, it’s just hard to believe that our lives are over.”  
“What do you mean? You wanted this.”  
“Remember when I told you that? Well I was wrong Brian, I enjoy it, I enjoy the rush. I mean granted you almost died and so did I and Dom got shot. But I’m just going to miss it.”  
“Give it time. You’ll get used to the domestic life.” He told me.  
“Our lives will never be Domestic, Brian.”   
“I know, well what do you want?”  
“I want a family which I have, but I also want to keep what we are doing.”  
“Okay, I will talk to Dom about it.”  
“Thank you Brian, I love you.” I said hugging him.  
“I love you too, Lexi.” A few months past and I gave birth to Brian and I’s daughter, Lucy. Lucy Rain O’Conner. She’s very beautiful. She has her father’s eyes. It’s been a few months and Lucy is crawling and starting to talk a little bit. I handed her over to Brian.  
“Dada.” She said. Dada is her first word.   
“Excuse me, Brian.” I walked outside and got in my car and drove off to a mountain. I looked at the view and it was so beautiful. I heard Brian’s car and he shut his door.   
“Lexi, you okay?”  
“I was gone for Jack’s first words, for his first steps, for his first everything. And now I’m here for Lucy and what are her first words? Dada.”  
“Lexi, that wasn’t her first words. When you were in the bathroom she said momma. I recorded it for you, if you want to see it.”  
“I believe you, Brian, thank you.” I said smiling. I heard something in the distance. “Brian do you hear that?”   
“Hear what?”  
“We need to go now.”  
Once I heard that gunshot go off, I knew it wasn’t going to end well. I wish to god that it would’ve been me with the bullet in the stomach, but for some reason, they chose Brian. Once I saw Brian with blood on his hands, I felt my world crumble. I ran by him and applied pressure to his wound. “No, no, no.” I said quietly. “It’s going to be okay, you're going to be okay, I promise.” His breathing started to slow down. I seen Dom which I was confused why he was here but he helped me calm down and helped Brian.  
“Lexi I need you to call Hobbs and tell him we need a medical crew as soon as we arrive to the hospital.” We put Brian in the car and Dom drove. “Lexi, Brian will be fine.”  
“Just drive he’s losing blood.” I said kind of snappy. I took off my shirt and applied even more pressure on his wound. Trying to help slow down the blood so he doesn’t lose anymore then he already lost. But...it was soaking through the shirt. I looked up at him and his eyes were shut. I quickly checked to see if he had a pulse and he did. But it was very faint. “Baby, open your eyes, just keep them open.” I say starting to tear up. He opened them very little. “Good keep them open. Whatever you do don’t close them.” Brian put his hand on top of mine slowly and had a very small grin.   
“Lexi, I love you.” He said slowly. He closed his eyes again and we arrived at the hospital. Hobbs ran out and I quickly got out of the car and Hobbs put Brian on a gurney. I stood in the same spot for about a good minute. It just finally hit me that Brian could die. The guy that shot Brian was in handcuffs and I walked over by him and punched him in the face really hard. I was going to do it again but Dom and Hobbs pulled me off. The guy just chuckled and spit out blood. I went in the hospital and I was waiting for the doctor. A doctor came out   
“Hi, are you Alexis Toretto?”   
“Yes.”  
“He is stable, but the bullet cut his appendix badly and we will have to remove it.”  
“Okay. May I see him.” The doctor nodded. I walked into his room and sat in the chair that was next to his bed and grabbed his hand. I was smiling remembering the memories but it quickly faded realizing I may never have anymore memories with him.   
“We need to begin the surgery now.” The doctor said and I nodded getting up and leaving the room. About four hours later I could see Brian and they said he will recover slowly. Dom brought Jack and Lucy to the hospital. I guess in the long run you really don’t appreciate something until someone takes it away from you. I look at Brian and smile. Knowing that he is going to be okay...  
I used to live my life a quarter a mile at the time, but technically we all did. And I think that is the reason why we were all family. We all disagreed and we agreed. But who cares we all loved each other. Love and Loyalty is what held us all together. Ride or Die...Remember?


End file.
